Dalton Academy School For Boys
by SenseInNonsense
Summary: Blaine Anderson is in reform school, because Blaine Anderson has a very dark past.
1. 6 Months, Dalton Academy

**A/N:Hi guys, i've very much gotten into this whole Badboy!Klaine stuff and decided to take my own crack at it.! tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>" Six months, Dalton Academy Reform school for boys, next case"<p>

The judge slammed down him mallet. Blaine sighed, he looked at his father who just walked away shaking his head.

Blaine stuffed his hands in his pant-pockets and followed suit. They left the court house wordlessly and walked to the car. Blaine knew not to speak before his father so he waited.

Richard Anderson was a man that demanded respect.

They got in the car and headed back to their house. Blaine's mother was at the door when they pulled in the driveway, half in tears, waiting to hear the outcome.

"No jail, thankfully, but he's being sent to that boys reform academy." Richard said as he passed by her into the house.

She began to weep harder, so Blaine pulled her into a hug,

"Mom I'll be fine," She only squeezed tighter. Blaine let go of his mom and headed to his room to pack. A knock came sometime later, and Blaine's father pushed the door open,

"Ready?" he asked. Blaine lifted his duffle bag, and stopped to look at his guitar case,

"Dad, do you think they'd let me take this?" His father sighed

"Let me check." he disappeared from the doorway and Blaine touched his guitar case.

If it was a no, he'd miss music more then anything. Music was Blaine's life. He was already doomed to be kicked out of Starkid, his band.

If he had no music at all, he didn't think he could make it. Richard reappeared at the door,

"Sorry Blaine, no instruments allowed." Blaine sighed and followed his father down the stairs and out to the car.

* * *

><p>They drove the half hour in complete silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio.<p>

When they pulled into Dalton Academy Blaine rolled his eyes. There were huge fences, all topped with barbed wire and guards were everywhere. They pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car.

"Wait…" Richard sighed and walked around the car to stand before Blaine.

" Son," he said, putting his arm on Blaine's shoulder,

"I want you to know, your mother and I, well, we are not ashamed of you, at all. In fact this time, what you did…." his father looked away for a moment.

"Well, they say in a month, if you behave, you can spend weekends away, so I'll see you soon." He hugged Blaine, just a bit longer then usual before getting back into the car and driving away. Blaine sighed and readjusted the strap of his bag and headed into Dalton.

* * *

><p>"Name?" a short stumpy lady at the front desk asked, in between snapping her gum.<p>

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson" she pushed a button, there was a buzz, and then she went back to looking at her computer, completely ignoring Blaine's existence. A moment later two very large men came into the room, both in uniform, both with guns.

"Remove your shoes and belt" one said,

"Also any weapons, personal belongings and electronics go in here," the second pointed to a small bin on the receptionist's desk. Blaine pulled his phone and wallet from his pocket and placed them both inside. Removed his belt and shoes, then waited.

The first guard picked up his things and walked away, the second motioned for him to follow, turned around, and left the room. Blaine sighed before following.

"Now kid, your record is very, well… not very good is it?" Blaine just shrugged. the guard chuckled, whispered something about trouble then ushered Blaine into a small dark room.

"Change into these." he threw a navy blue jumpsuit and a pair of slip on sneakers at Blaine. As soon as the door closed Blaine sighed, none of the other schools had made him wear a uniform. He shrugged out of his clothes and pulled on the jumpsuit, he knocked once on the door to let the guard know he was done.

The guard opened the door, "suites you," he laughed and led Blaine to the dorm areas.

"Anything of yours gets stolen, it's not our problem. you get smacked around a bit, not our problem, don't like your classes, not our problem, don't like the food in the cafeteria-" "not your problem?" Blaine interjected before sighing in boredom. the guard chuckled

"suppose you been to a few schools like this?" Blaine nodded "…a few"

The guard opened a door and the walked inside. "Boys," he called the three other boys in the room to attention. The tall blonde laughed, "Fresh meat Brad?" The guard just laughed and walked back out of the room, leaving Blaine and the boys alone.

"Hey new kid, i'm jeff." The blond stood and walked over to Blaine,

"This is Wes, and David." he nodded toward the other boys, who were currently playing some game with very old, worn cards. "Blaine," he replied nodding at the others.

"you can have lower bunk over there, class starts in 20, so be quick."

"But it's saturday…"

"Yeah, and we get classes on saturday." Wes said standing and stretching. He and David left the room.

"Put your shit down and lets go." Jeff started to walk out the door. Blaine dropped his stuff on his new bunk and followed. "Few words of advice. when they ask you what elective you want, don't take something stupid. Stick with Warblers or football, everything else here sucks."

"Warblers?" Blaine asked, but Jeff never responded.

They walked into a small classroom and took seats toward the back.

Blaine decided he'd stick with Jeff for a few hours till he felt this school out, then he'd take charge.

* * *

><p>A week later things had gone just that way. Blaine had quickly established himself as Badass number one, and everyone fell in line behind him.<p>

Rumors spread that he was at the school for all sorts of things. Robbery,assault, a few people even seemed to believe Blaine had hacked into the FBI database.

Blaine never spoke of how he got into the school, just let people make it up, it kept people afraid of him, which means people stayed distant, Blaine preferred distance.

Blaine had secretly been very surprised that no one seemed to have an issue when he had told them he was gay, he was then more surprised that the cool thing to do in this school was sing, it turned out, the Warblers, were an acapella group.

Blaine had signed up, thankful for any musical expression he could find, and was waiting outside with a few other boys, to audition.

"Next!" Wes' voice rang clear from inside. Blaine stood and walked through the door. A group of about twenty or so boys sat in a semi circle inside the room.

A boy also sat at the piano with his back to the boys, playing something Blaine didn't recognize.

"State your name and what song you're performing," the boy's voice was a few octaves higher then Blaine expected, but he never turned to face Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, and I'll be singing katy Perry's Teenage Dream." A few boys snickered, but no one said anything, because it was Blaine, and Blaine was dangerous, and a complete mystery.

The piano began to play, the pianist knowing the song without any kind of sheet music. Blaine started off just standing still, singing at a normal level, but the piano player didn't seem to enjoy that.

"louder, you're perfuming, not mourning." Blaine raised his voice to the challenge, he was belting the song now, being sucked into the performance.

He began dancing and spinning around the other boys, truly performing, with all he had.

The song ended too soon, Blaine had never felt so good in his life. His heart pounded in his chest, waiting to see if he had made it. The boy at the piano stood, still not facing Blaine and began to walk from the room,

"You have your newest warbler, send the others waiting outside away." The boys cheered and congratulated their newest member. Blaine just stared after the mysterious boy.

Why was he so intriguing?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hi guys! remember this is my first Klaine fiction so please be nice :)**


	2. Baby, I was born this way

Kurt awoke with a start. Same dream. Karofsky's lips on his. The awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. All the tears. he shook his head and looked at the clock. 5:58. He sighed, his alarm was going off in two minutes anyways, he shut it off and rose from bed. He grabbed a towel from his closet and walked across the hall to shower. He let the hot spray awaken every part of him, while softly singing to himself. He washed away the dream and got out of the shower. Today was the "Born this way" assignment, so he slipped his homemade shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of tight black jeans before looking at himself in the mirror. " syob sekil" started back at him. Today was definitely not going to be an easy day to just walk around school. He shrugged into a red and black coat, buttoned it all the way up before starting his hair and facial regiments.

He walked into school arm in arm with Mercedes, who was proudly wearing her "NO WEAVE" shirt, as usual they were discussing fashion.

"His shirt had horizontaly striped and he was earring flannel pants!"

Kurt burst out laughing, Finn's fashion sense was aways good for a few laughs, and Kurt needed to laugh as much as possible today, because on the inside he was terrified. No one had said anything yet, simply because he still had his shirt buttoned up, but whenever anyone looked at him he felt like they knew.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned to see his brother running up behind him, "Kurt man, I need you're help."

Finn pulled Kurt from Mercedes and into the choir room. three burnt shirts lie on the ground, still smoking, and one was being freshly burned on a n ironing board in the middle of the room.

"Damn!" Finn pulled the iron from the shirt. I black mark covered the middle of the shirt with melted black letters curling away from it.

"I can not get the letters to iron on…. can you-"

"Finn, you're supped to iron it inside out, so they don't burn and melt."

Kurt dropped his bag to the floor and pulled a white shirt from a pile on the piano. He stuck the letters to the shirt before folding it inside out and ironing them on.

"Maybe it should say "can't Iron" instead."

Kurt laughed to himself while Finn blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kurt handed the shirt to Finn and crossed his arms, "let's see it."

Finn's eyes bulged. "N-N-Now?" Kurt nodded. Finn pulled his shirt over his head. A year ago Kurt would have taken the sight in, in a very different manner. Now he just starred at his nails, impatiently waiting to see Finn put a shirt on.

Finn pulled the shirt over his head and held his hands out "ta-dah!"

Kurt nodded, picked his bag off the ground, and began to walk out of the room.

"Kurt," he turned to see Finn, embarrassed again, hands shoved into his pockets. "thanks."

"It's what brother's do, right?" Finn nodded and Kurt started out of the room again.

"Wait, Kurt." Kurt turned again, "yes?"

"What does your say?"

Kurt put his hand to the top buttons on his coat, but heard laughing in the hall and turned. a lettermen's jacket streaked by the room. Kurt dropped his hands to his sides.

"you'll see at practice." Kurt held his bag close as he walked from the room. Finn sighed before following him out.

"Kurt!" a small blond girl shouted from the girls bathroom door. Kurt looked up as Quinn motioned for him to follow her inside. Kurt stopped in front of the door, looked around for teachers, then followed Quinn inside.

Quinn sat on the floor, hugging her legs, she'd obviously been crying recently. kurt sat in front of her and took one of her hands. "what's wrong?"

"They all know Kurt, they all know!" she started crying again, Kurt pulled her onto his lap and just held her. "What do they know?"

He rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"They know about Lucy. Lauren showed everyone."

"Hun, it'll be okay. They got over you getting pregnant, you're their queen, they'll forgive you anything."

She shook her head against his chest. "not this. Nothing in this school is going to be a bigger deal then this. Nothing is going to distract them. I'm ruined agin."

"Maybe you shouldn't let it get to you like this. Maybe you should just walk proudly down the hall, and tell them where to shove their opinions."

She chuckled a bit before hugging him closer. "I'm not brave like you Kurt, I can't walk down these halls without approval."

"I'm not that brave Quinn."

"Yes you are, we live in Ohio Kurt, Ohio, and you're out and confident about it."

Kurt glanced down at his tightly buttoned jacket. "not as brave as you think." he mumbled, but Quinn didn't notice over her sobs.

"Quinn, you have to own this…. I have an idea!" he helped her up and pulled her out of the bathroom, and into the choir room.

"What's your shirt going to say?"

She unbuttoned the sweater she was wearing to reveal a plain white shirt that said "PREGGERS" Kurt giggled.

"But you aren't, pregnant, I mean." she nodded. "i couldn't think of what I wanted to do, and that was a really hard time for me."

Kurt pulled a white shirt from the pile and began sticking letters on it. he ironed it and handed it to Quinn.

"Quinn, you should always own it, everything you are, own it."

She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled the new "LUCY CABOOSY" shirt over her head. she took a deep breath, thanked Kurt, and walked back into the hall.

Kurt looked down at his jacket. He should really take his own advice. Instead he walked from the room to the auditorium where they would be performing.

"Kurt you're shirt was definitely my favorite"

Rachel Berry smiled, "My two dad's would have really gotten a kick out of it." Kurt smiled and buttoned his coat back up. "Thanks Rachel."

He pulled his bag over his head and walked out of the auditorium. He walked to his car and got in. He sighed and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Coward"

He started his car and headed to Dalton Academy. How was he ever going to have a boyfriend if he couldn't wear a damn shirt that said he liked boys? how was he going to walk down the halls with another boys fingers linked through his own, how would he slow dance with a boy, if he couldn't simply wear a shirt? Pulling into Dalton Kurt decided that he could at least wear it proudly in front of these boys, these boys who were the lowest that society had to offer. They couldn't make him feel like they were superior because he knew they weren't. He got out of his car, undid the top three buttons and headed into the school.


	3. Help the hopeless cases

The phone rang and rang, Blaine was sure that his parents had to be home from work by now. He had one phone call a day, and this was important.

"You've reached the Anderson's," his dad's voice announced "We're unable to answer your phone call at this time, please le-" blaine hung up and stepped out of the phone booth.

"That was fast man, parents hate you too?" David chuckled and slapped Blaine on the back.

"No worries, my parents never once took my calls, your parents did for four whole days, that could be a school record."

Blaine just chuckled and inwardly hoped that they were both just really busy. They headed to class and sat with Jeff and Wes.

"Many people judge a book by it's cover right?"

Ms. Gordon sat a t the front of the class, her skirt probably shorter then recommended in a school like this, The class groaned in agreement.

"But we also judge books based on the outer story. For example-" She held up a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone "Harry Potter is about what?"

Jeff raised his hand. "yes?"

"A boy who is a wizard. who defeats some evil guy."

"Wrong."

Blaine was confused, he was pretty sure that's what everyone said it was about.

"This book is about love, and loyalty, and the importance of believing in yourself, defying all odds and being the best person you can possibly be. Which is why, we're going to read it."

The class groaned.

"It's for ten year olds though," Blaine said rolling his eyes as the teacher passed out copies of the book.

"Well then, Mr. Anderson, you should be able to read it very easily."

she slapped the book down on his desk and smiled. it was a mocking smile, Blaine shot a smile back and picked up the book.

"Your homework is to read the first three chapters."

the bell rang and Blaine followed Jeff and Wes from the room.

Blaine slumped down next to David at warbler's practice and dropped his Harry Potter book on the ground in front of him.

"Ladies,"

Blaine looked up, eyes meeting the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. The boy stood in the doorway with him arms folded over his chest. The others all groaned "hi" and continued to talk, but Blaine sat stunned. The boy's hair was sticking up in just the right ways and his eyes were a piercing blue. His skin was pale and flawless. He sauntered into the room before removing his red and black flannel coat. The shirt he wore underneath said "LIKES BOYS" in giant letters. he sat at the piano and pulled sheet music from his bag.

"What's with the shirt Kurt?"

Wes laughed and most of the class joined him.

"My glee club just got out of practice and I didn't have time to change. We had to do an assignment about insecurities."

"And you're insecure about being gay?" Jeff asked.

"Oh GOD no," Kurt chuckled. "It's something I'm very proud of actually, it just-" he sighed and began playing a tune.

"it's caused a few… problems at school."

Blaine couldn't help himself, it just slipped out. "Like what?"

Kurt stopped playing, turned and looked Blaine directly in the eyes. Blaine's stomach flipped.

"Some people are just not okay with gays."

Blaine dropped the subject and sat silently for the rest of practice.

When Kurt had gathered his things, said his farewells and left the class Blaine asked Jeff about Kurt.

"Why does he do practice with us if he doesn't go here, and has his own glee club?"

Jeff shrugged, "something about college applications, it looks good if you try to help the hopeless cases."

Blaine pressed on "When did he start? what do we even know about him?"

"Besides the fact that he has enough pity to try and help us? not much. Uh-"

Jeff seemed to be thinking pretty hard about it. "He goes to McKinley, uh, he's a Junior, like us, uh-"

"who are we talking about?"

Wes walked over, slumping into the seat next to Jeff.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed, "he just, i don't know seems so sad."

"Well maybe he needs short dark and handsome to cheer him up," David nudged him before standing "Let's go get some dinner."

Blaine nodded and followed them out, leaving his copy of Harry Potter behind.


	4. 4 Minutes

**sorry it took me so long to update, I was so writers blocked :( ANY WAY! thank you guys for all the reviews, it seriously makes me so happy! Here is Chapter 4… **

Kurt walked to his car slowly. It had worked out better then he thought. The delinquents of Ohio had said nothing. They hadn't mocked Kurt for his sexuality, hadn't slushied him, they'd simply inquired to the meaning, and left it at that. Kurt searched his bag for the key to his truck. It wasn't there. He must have forgotten it in the damn classroom.

He sighed heavily and headed back inside Dalton. The hallways were louder now that no classes were going on. Boys in blue jumpsuits ran through the halls shouting and jumping like wild animals.

Kurt found the choir room and sighed, there were his keys, on top of the piano. He kicked something on his way into the class. He looked down to see a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone lying, forgotten on the ground.

"Why would they do that to you Harry?"

Kurt bent and picked up the book, dusting off the dirt.

"Well, I suppose you can come home with me, I already have three, but what's one more." He smiled and grabbed his keys turning to leave.

Someone stood in the doorway. He had Dark curly hair and a beautiful smile."Talking to my book?"

He sauntered into the room stopping a breath away from Kurt's face.

"Yours? You like Harry Potter?" Kurt started to hand Blaine the book.

"No, little wizards aren't my thing," Blaine took the book from Kurt, allowing their fingers to brush. It was like an electric current had shocked Kurt's hand.

He gasped. Blaine seemed to notice it too because a smile spread across his face. he leaned in so close to Kurt that their noses were touching,

"Nice shirt," he drew back turned and left the room. Kurt grabbed onto the nearest desk to stay vertical.

Kurt took a few deep breathes, willing his heart to slow. No one had ever… was that even considered flirting? Kurt shook the goosebumps away and walked out of the class. He kept his eyes on the ground and quickly fled from the school.

That night Kurt pulled his Cheerio's uniform over his head and looked in the mirror. Kurt hummed tunelessly as he styled his hair. "Kurt!"

Finn was yelling from the bottom of the stairs, "Come on man, the game starts in fifteen minutes, I'm supposed to be there!"

"Calm yourself, I'm coming."

Kurt took one last look in the mirror before shutting off his light and leaving the room. Finn stood, already half in pads, at the bottom of the stairs.

"'Bout time," he sighed and headed out to Kurt's car.

_Hey uh … come on_

_Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody_

_To pick up my stroll._

_Well don't waste time give me the sign_

_Tell me how you wanna roll_

Kurt tumbled and the crowd screamed.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me_

_Then take it down slow, there's enough room for both_

Brittany and Santana held Kurt up, Throwing him into a backflip.

_Well, I can handle that you just gotta show me where it's at_

_Are you ready to go, are you ready to go_

Mercedes' voice was crisp and clear, She smiled at Kurt as the crowd cheered for them. Just them

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, hey_

_Madonna, uh_

_You gotta get em all hot_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, hey_

_Madonna, uh_

_You gotta get em all hot_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Kurt and the rest of the Cheerios did high kicks and cheered along with the rowdy crowd as Finn threw the ball to Puck, who ran for the game winning touch down. Kurt beamed at his brother, who was running around the field screaming "WE WON!"

He ran to Kurt and pulled in to a bone crushing hug,

"Man we did it! You were awesome, Quinn you too, we're all just so awesome! This is great!" He released Kurt and Ran toward Rachel, who was waiting adamantly on the sidelines.

Kurt brushed the wrinkles from his shirt, and decided that he should head to his locker.

He walked slowly into the boys locker room, which was still empty, as the others were all still cheering on the field. Kurt began to pull his sweaty uniform over his head, when large, strong hands shoved his bare chest into a locker. Kurt's back Slammed hard against the metal, causing the air to leave his lungs at an uncomfortable rate.

He gasped for air and pulled his shirt all the way off.

Karofsky.

He smiled down at Kurt, "Come on lady boy, dance with me,"

He pulled Kurt up roughly by the arm, and slammed him into the locker again. "You're disgusting," Karofsky spat before punching Kurt in the stomach.

Kurt couldn't breath and stars popped in front of his eyes. "Finn…" Kurt tried to call for his brother, but it came out as no more then a gust of air.

Karofsky shoved Kurt to the ground and slammed his fist against Kurt's face, once, twice, three times.

Kurt couldn't see, he only felt pain.

He couldn't move, only watch as karofsky's fist headed toward him for the fourth time. He squeezed his eyes shut, but no fist ever came. No impact. Kurt opened his eyes to see Puck and Finn on top of Karofsky, holding him down and screaming.

Kurt's eyes were getting so heavy, he let them close, and let consciousness slip away…

**I know I know I'm leaving it on a WTF IS HAPPENING! kind of place, but I promise there is a reason… I'll try so very hard to update this again soon, but I'm starting a new job so it's gonna be hard. I love you all so so much!**

**also if you want to bother me for real, I infect have a tumblr, its .com i promise I'm nice :)**


	5. Practice Cancelled

**Ok Ok I know I'm killing you guys, and you're still gonna hate me, but this is necessary. I swear I'm writing the next chapter as I type this, I promis to have it up by the end of the week!**

* * *

><p><em>Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you vey much. <em>

_They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold to such nonsense._

Blaine dropped the book on his stomach, and stared at the ceiling. This book didn't seem remotely interesting.

He's read that first line 15 times already.

He knew what happened. The Dursley's died and their son Harry avenged their death against a guy with no nose. It was a superhero story for little kids. He knew how it went without trying.

So he tossed the book aside, again, and sat up rubbing his eyes. He hated Sundays. There was nothing to do.

There wasn't even Warbler practice. He rolled off his bunk and landed on his feet. His room was empty.

Jeff, David, and Wes were "visiting family" which Blaine knew meant they were causing havoc around Westerville.

Blaine walked outside into the sun. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He headed over to a set of weights and started lifting.

As he worked his arms his brain was free to wander. He thought about his old school. His friends, that hadn't contacted him in the past month.

How they had decided to reject him. That they were probably hanging out and pretending he never existed. He thought about his parents. They had stopped calling.

Then his mind shifted to a pair of perfect sea blue eyes, to long pale arms, to beautiful chestnut hair.

_**Kurt. **_

Just Kurt. Blaine dropped the weights, sweat pouring from his face. he sat on a bench and sighed. He wanted Kurt, it was as plain as that.

Kurt was so different from other boys. He didn't cower away from Blaine, but he definitely wasn't disgusted either.

Was he?

Blaine walked back inside, grabbed a towel from his locker and headed toward the showers.

He let the hot spray relax every muscle as he contemplated Kurt. How was he going to get Kurt's attention?

Was Kurt into bad boys, or was he really just taking pity on this pathetic school?

Blaine's self-esteem issues might have been hidden from the world, but in his own head, they screamed.

Why would Kurt want him, he was just another useless bag of bones. Would Kurt let him explain why he was in here, or just assume he was garbage?

Blaine shut the water off and sighed, no, he was definitely in _this_ school for a very different reason then usual.

Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his locker to change.

As he pulled his jumpsuit over his waist he decided. Next Warbler's practice, he was gong to talk to Kurt. Explain his reason for being there.

Blaine lay awake in bed. it was nearly three a.m. The thought of telling Kurt about his past was just making him restless though.

Why was he going to tell him, he didn't even know Kurt. Just because he found Kurt attractive, that was no reason to go spilling his life story.

But those piercing blue eyes made Blaine's blood boil. Made his heart nearly rip out of his chest.

surely that meant something, right?

Blaine awoke to a blaring alarm.

"Jeff… Jeff… JEFF SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF!"

silence.

Blaine sighed, he must have fallen asleep at some point, but it didn't feel like it had been very long ago. He yawned and stretched. What had prevented him from sleeping last night?

He scratched his chest and sighed before… Kurt. Blaine's heart began to beat faster. He was going to see Kurt today.

Blaine jumped from his bunk, grabbed his towel from the floor and immediately headed for the showers.

He scrubbed slowly, making sure he cleaned every last inch of his skin. He needed to think. How was he going to tell some stranger his life story, how do you bring something like that up?

_"oh hey Kurt, nice shoes, do you watch the news often? remember that story about the school shooting…."_

he wouldn't get half the sentence out before Kurt was on the next plane to Timbuktu.

Blaine sat in the shower until the water ran cold.

Classes passed slower than ever.

He got yelled at for staring at the clock in Geometry.

He was told to sit next to the teacher's desk in French, for blatantly ignoring the lesson.

In English he got a lecture for not reading Harry Freakin' Potter.

The last minute of school seemed to stretch on for hours.

_59, 58, 57, 56, 55,_

God was this even a good idea?

_49, 48, 47, 46, 45,_

No, definitely not. He was aborting the whole plan.

_36, 35, 34, 33,_

No he needed to, there was something about Kurt. he didn't know what it was, but he needed to just know Kurt.

_25, 24, 23, 22, 21,_

He couldn't it was too weird,

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

He was going to do it.

Blaine rose slowly from his chair, taking time to straighten each of his papers perfectly.

He sighed. Going slower wasn't going to make this any easier. He took a deep breath and marched to the Glee room.

Blaine reread the notice for the fifth time

Warbler Practice Cancelled Due To Emergency

All members Will Be Informed When Practices

Will Resume

Blaine rubbed at the headache that was starting to form. What emergency? Where was Kurt, did something happen to him?

Blaine began to pace back and forth contemplating how he could figure it out.

"Blaine, dude, what's up?" Jeff shouted from the end of the hall. Blaine waved and watched Jeff walk toward him.

"No practice, sweet. wonder if we could sneak out," Jeff smiled at a confused Blaine.

"How would you sneak out?"

"no one actually pays enough attention," he laughed "Why do you want to come this time?"

Blaine was suddenly struck with brilliance.

"yeah, yeah i do."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I'm writing I swear! i love comments and favorites! you guys have all been wonderful!<strong>


	6. Because you are

**HELLO! I told you I'd get this up pretty fast :) warning, there's adult themes ;) oh now youre excited, I'll leave you to it, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"How is he?" the mumble of a strange voice made Kurt's ears perk up.<p>

He realized the room smelt…. off. He slowly opened his eyes.

He was in a strange bed. Kurt looked around the room, plain walls, beeping monitors, sickening patterned chairs. He sighed and realized he was in the hospital.

Kurt began moving fingers and toes to see if anything was broken.

He licked the dryness from his lips, they didn't feel as soft as usual, and they were definitely swollen.

"Can I just see him, I just need to see him!" The strange voice was louder now, and not as strange as Kurt had first assumed, but it couldn't be… he must have misheard.

click.

Kurt heard the door open and someone step inside. Kurt leaned up to see who it was and froze.

What on earth was that strange flirty boy from Dalton doing here? The boy looked at Kurt, immediately looking relieved.

"you're alive. That's good news." He sauntered over to the bed and sat down. Very close.

"Hi." he smiled, letting his eyes wander over Kurt, who just sat frozen. _Did I miss something?_ Kurt sat confused, waiting for Blaine to speak again.

When the silence became too much he decided to speak,

"Uh, sorry, maybe I lost my memory or something, but why are you here?" Blaine chuckled and leaned in.

Kurt's heart began to slam against his chest, and he felt a flutter in his stomach.

"I needed to make sure you were okay." Blaine whispered. He began to say more when the door opened again. Blaine jumped back.

"he's fine Ma' I'll have him call you when we get home tomo- I got to go, I'll call you later." Burt Hummel hangs up his phone, looking non-too pleased.

"Kurt. Who's this? ya know, I told the nurse no visitors-"

"Dad, don't worry he's just, uh-this is my. Friend. Uh-" Kurt didn't even know his name. His dad narrowed his eyes.

"Blaine, sir, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine rose and held his hand out to Burt. _Blaine._ Kurt bit his lip. what was a boy like Blaine doing in Dalton? He was so proper.

Burt shook his hand and sighed. "Fine, he can stay, but no one else, got it?" Kurt nods and Burt leaves the room.

"You could have told the truth, that i'm a bad little boy, that you didn't even know my name." He began to lean in again. Oh god, Kurt's heart hammered so loud, he was sure Blaine could hear it.

"What would you do," Blaine started, leaning so close to Kurt that he could feel hot breath on his face. "If I told you, you're really fucking hot?"

Kurt's face was flushed, his palms were sweating, his heart was racing"I -uh" he choked out

"Because you are." Blaine leaned in, lips almost brushing Kurt's, before… He chuckled. Kurt began to sigh with relief, but then Blaine's lips crashed against Kurt's and everything went fuzzy.

The world swirled out of focus and all Kurt could feel were Blaine's warm lips against his.

Het let his eyes flutter shut, and leaned into the kiss. Blaine brushed his tongue across Kurt's lower lip, asking permission to enter.

Kurt opened his mouth, and moaned as Blaine's tongue, hot and wet, began to massage Kurt's.

He felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist and begin pulling Kurt against him. Kurt leans into Blaine and grabs fistfuls of Blaine's curls, forcing Blaine closer. Blaine moans loudly and Kurt feels warmth start to build in his groin. Blaine lead Kurt back up the bed, lying on top of him.

Kurt let his hands slide down Blaine's back, feeling the defined muscles through the smaller boy's thin shirt.

Just as Kurt's hands reach the curve of Blaine's ass...

click.

The door started to open again. Blaine and Kurt sprang apart, both suddenly red.

"Nurse says visiting hours are over, he's got to go," Burt shouted from the hall before shutting the door again. Blaine begins to laugh, confusing Kurt.

"How is that funny?" Kurt shrieked shoving Blaine's chest, letting his hands linger a bit too long.

"We should do this again," Blaine smiles before standing. "soon."

He walks out the door, leaving Kurt breathless.

Kurt woke up the next morning, a large bulge in his blanket.

"fuck," Kurt sat up and moaned. His head throbbed. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He passed the mirror and stood frozen.

His right eye was a deep purple. A large, stitched cut was on his cheek, and his lips were swollen and bruised.

He leaned in to look closer, and tears began to fall.

His face. it was ruined. Kurt turned from the mirror sobbing now. How could anyone be so cruel, and over nothing.

He was just gay, it's not like he was a nazi. He never hurt anyone.

He started the shower and stripped off his hospital gown. He gently washed himself, learning that his back, too, was bruised. Kurt was surpassed he hadn't noticed any of these discomforts yesterday.

His mind flashed to Blaine. His lips, needy on Kurt's, his arms, muscular and possessive, those gorgeous eyes.

Heat flooded through Kurt's veins until, Kurt sighed and stroked away at his now purpling problem.

_Blaine._

_Kurt began to tighten his grip, and stroke faster. _

_Blaine. _

He'd never been kissed like that before. never held like that. He stroked harder.

_Blaine._

His heart raced and sweat began to mingle with the spray that dripped down his skin. His body began to tense, he was close.

He kept thinking of Blaine, imagining how he looked shirtless, how he looked naked.

Kurt exploded, loudly moaning Blaine's name,

"yes?" Kurt froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, isn't that just a lovely chapter ending :) also sorry if my smutty writing is awful, this is my first attempt :P<strong>

**until next time.**

**i love reviews, and i love you3**


	7. Not that question

**A/N: Ok, you can kill me. this took me so damn long to update. and I will apologize forever for it. But here's chapter 7! please let me know what you think. I know it's short, but the next chapter is long (and also breaks up this Blaine/Kurt?blaine POV i got going on. it'll be in Blaine's POV. I promised to get this one out today, so I did a bad editing job, which I'll definitely fix this weekend, but I wanted to make sure i didn't lie to a girl from devientart I told I'd have it up! Also the first episode of this season ! so much Klaine love, I squealed the whole time. and Also *spoiler* Darren's number for tuesday was just released for download, and UNFFFF that damn boy can sing like no ones buisness!**

**anyway ai'll leave you alone. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine cursed himself as he slipped through a side door, leaving Dalton. He knew if he got caught they'd tack a few more months on his already extensive stay. But something in him had snapped. He needed to see that damn porcelain boy again. Simply Kissing the boy had made Blaine's heart leap into his chest. <em>I just need to get laid. <em>He shook his head. some part of him knew that wasn't true. He honestly could have made anyone at the damn school bend over for him, gay or not. But he only wanted Kurt.

He slipped past Kurt's dad who, it looked like, had just arrived too. He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the third floor and throwing the door open.

SHhh!

A nurse gave him an awful look, Blaine just winked and started down the hall. When he reached Kurt's room he heard the shower running and sighed. Kurt was definitely naked behind only two doors. he pushed the room door open and heard slight moans coming from the bathroom. He smiled to himself and opened the bathroom door a crack.

"B-b-blaine,"

He could hear Kurt coming apart, Blaine's name on his lips. Blaine chuckled lightly

"yes?"

Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked partially aside and a pair of blue eyes were staring directly at Blaine, in complete shock.

"I, I heard you come in and, I uh, was just, uh, making sure you knew… that I, uh, new you were here." Kurt stammered out, grabbing a towel off the rack.

"No, I don't think that's the case at all." Blaine smirked and walked toward Kurt, who was now visibly shaking.

"You look cold baby, want me to warm you up?"

Kurt hastily shut the shower off and wrapped himself in the yanked aside the curtain and frowned.

"No fun, you covered up." he pouted before reaching up and grabbing Kurt's face, pulling him into a lust filled kiss, that caused Kurt's toes to curl and moan to fill his throat.

Blaine let his hands linger down Kurt's wet chest, then head toward his hips, and the knot that prevented Blaine from seeing everything he wanted to.

As Blaine's hand grasped the knot, Kurt let out a gasp of air, his hand quickly covering, and stopping Blaine's.

Blaine smiled and began to kiss down Kurt's wet throat, sucking and licking at the moist, tender skin there.

Kurt's hands shot up from his waist and buried themselves into Blaine's luscious curls. He pulled Blaine closer, and the smaller boy chuckled before wrapping his arms firmly around Kurt's lower back, and crushing the two together, so that Kurt could feel his hard on. Blaine let his hand s start to linger at Kurt's hips again, toying with the knot. This time, Kurt did nothing to stop him.

Blaine began to pull at the knot, pleased with his quick victory over the boy when they both froze.

"Kurt?"

Blaine was immediately shoved into the shower, a curtain blocking his view of the bathroom before he had time to even process what was happenig.

"Yeah dad, i'm just getting out of the shower!" Kurt called through the door. Blaine heard a ruffling of towels and clothing before the click of the bathroom door opening and closing.

"Fuck" he muttered not having any idea how to actually get out of the room.

What felt like an eternity later Blaine heard the click of the the door opening and and Kurt calling his name

"Blaine, he's gone, you can come out now." Blaine pulled aside the curtain and stepped out of the shower.

"Bout time, i was ready to just let you deal with your dad thinking we fucked in here."

Kurt's eyes widened at the initial shock of the statement, but recovered quickly, putting on a bitch face

"S-s so why didn't you?" he stammered out, trying to sound tougher than he did. Blaine thought it over for a moment, then smiled

"Because, I'd never get to fuck you if your dad thought we already did, he'd have this room on lock down or some shit,"

Kurt's face reddened. "Well for your information, you caught me off guard, and that _will never_ happen again!

"I thought you knew I was there,"Blaine chuckled and sauntered over to Kurt. "That's why you moaned my name, wasn't it?"

Kurt slapped his hand oat when he started to touch his face again, "No, I'm not doing this with a complete stranger, I don't even know you!"

"Fine," Blaine shrugged, "What do you need to know, so I can suck your dick?"

He saw Kurt's face change from shock to deep thought in a matter of seconds.

"Why do you freak out so much when I tell you I want to fuck you? like seriously?"

Blaine watched as Kurt's face flushed with color again, God the kid blushed a lot.

"N-no one's ever really uh, said, uh, stuff like that to me before so I-"

"Bullshit." Blaine knew there was no way that this kid hadn't writhed and moaned under another boy before. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"i'm the only kid at school who's out, so not many prospects" Kurt mumbled not looking Blaine in the eye.

"Fuck kid, you're telling me you're a damn virgin?" Kurt nodded, face turning even a deeper red.

"aw fuck,"Blaine slammed his fist into the wall. Kurt flinched away gasping.

"w-w-why are you at Dalton?" Kurt stammered out, watching Blaine shake his hand, truing to relieve the pressure.

"Not that question."

"B-"

".Question."

"I can't do this Blaine, if I don't know you, I can't let my, uh, this, happen."

"Fine. But you'll need to sit down."


	8. Remember that story?

**A/N: OK, here it is, Blaine's story. Why he's in reform school. This is updated so fast because I don't want you guys to hate me for keeping you in suspense anymore! I won't keep you from reading, but I should mention that I would NEVER condone doing this, seriously. Okay, I'll talk to you after. 3**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and rubbed his eyes. Time for school, again. He stood and walked over to his closet, pulling out a pair of Black pants, perfectly creased, and a red polo. He smiled, selecting his favorite bow tie, before heading to the shower. He hummed 50's classics to himself as he showered, and while he gelled and styled his hair.<p>

He sat at the breakfast table, talking animatedly to his father about an upcoming car show they were both very excited to see. His mother just shook her head and smiled.

She'd somehow ended up with a dream family. A great husband, perfect son, nice home. Blaine's parents were pretty accepting of his sexuality, not quite understanding it, but loving him all the same.

Blaine's behavior had been improving so much since he'd come out, that there was no way his parents could't have been happy. No more fighting, no more coming home with black eyes and bloody noses.

No more need for being expelled, switching schools, starting over.

Blaine chewed his toats, humming and smiling. He lode at the clock and sighed.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, today is gonna be a big day, I can feel it!"

Blaine had no idea how right he was.

* * *

><p>It sounded just like a firework, only too close.<p>

It was followed by a scream.

Then utter silence.

All the kids in Ms. Avery's english class froze, until the overhead speaker started to come in through static.

"Attention all students, shots have been fired. Teachers please start locking down the school. No one should be in the halls. Stay close to the ground and-"

No one would ever know what else principal Johnson wanted them to do, because two more shots were heard over the loud speaker, then silence. Then everyone began screaming, Ms. Avery tried to calm the class down, having them sit against the wall at the back of the classroom.

But not Blaine Anderson, Blaine ran for the door.

"BLAINE!" Ms. Avery cried as he bolted down the hall, searching. All the doors were being slammed shut around him, the teachers looking at him in complete panic before slamming there stopped suddenly at the end of the hall. It had become so quite. There was absolutely no noise, in the whole school. He could hear the traffic from the road, something he had never been able to notice before. He ran toward the office, books and backpacks lay in the hall, abandon. If this was what he thought it might be, he'd never forgive himself. If his best friend was behind this, he didn't know what to do. He choked back a sob, and kept running.

He skidded, almost slamming into a row of lockers. He could hear students whimpering from inside classrooms, they're breath shaky and uncertain.

He almost burst into tears, none of these kids deserved to die. They were all so young, they didn't know any better, their parents were ignorant, and prejudice against anything that even whispered different. He knew these kids could grow up, could learn to be accepting.

He ran into the office and almost threw up at the sight. Mr. Johnson and Ms. O'neil, the secretary, lay on the floor. Eyes open in horror, bodies motionless. Blood splattered the walls, it was like a horrorible nightmare that Blaine couldn't wake up from.

"b-" He slid across the floor and leaned over Mr. Johnson who was gasping for air, trying to breath. He blinked once, twice, then his eyes found Blaine's and he frowned.

"I-I'm sor-" but his chest stopped moving and his last breath escaped his lungs for the last time.

"Fuck," Blaine muttered, pulling himself off the floor and trying to figure out where to head next. What had that list said? Johnson had come after Mrs. Levingstein, she had-she'd had, Blaine corrected himself, she was gone now, three kids. He stepped gingerly over Mr. Johnson's body and stuck his head out into the hallway. Now he knew it was true, He knew exactly who was doing this. It made everything so much worse. Throughput the school the bell sounded the end of second period.

Blaine had biology this period, he wished he could just go to biology. He would give anything to reverse this day and have it never happen.

Another shot rang out, and Blaine almost dropped to the ground it sounded so close.

He slammed his fist into a nearby locker, and suddenly remembered.

Mr. Finchly.

He took off toward the scion department as fast as his feet could carry him. Sweat poured down his face, his curls beginning to stick out of the gel. His side was cramping, and his stomach was in knots, he ignored the pain and kept running.

He turned down the hallway to Mr. Finchly's Biology class and stopped frozen.

A scrawny boy with shaggy red hair stood in the middle of the hall. He was standing over a small man, blood pooling underneath him. The boy just grinned, a gun in his right hand.

"Who's the fucking queer now?"

Blaine gasped audibly, causing the boy to look up.

"Hello, Blaine. Decide to help me?" the boy sounded scared, though he was definitely trying to hide it. The boy stepped past Mr. Finchly's body and smiled at Blaine.

"Matt…"Blaine didn't even know what to say, walking slowly toward the boy, after all he too had said he'd like some people in this school to disappear.

"Why?" was all he could stammer out. Matt chuckled, Blaine was now close enough that he could see tear stains on the boys cheeks, and blood, sprayed across his clothes and arms.

"Because, Blaine," the boy spit out, "they'd never stop. Always with the pushing, the jokes, the fucking names. 'Queer', 'Faggot', 'Dick-sucker'. I'm fucking tired of it Blaine. And I know you are too, don't even deny it, we talked about this."

He waved the gun at Blaine, who took a few steps back.

"No, man, we talked about getting out. About moving to New York, remember? We were gonna wear leather jackets and smoke cigarettes, make people realize being gay was badass." Matt chuckled, then sobbed,

"They, they just didn't stop Blaine. They just kept tormenting us." Blaine nodded and started forward toward Matt.

"Just, just give me the gun, please. you can just apologize, maybe-maybe it won;t be so bad…."

Matt jumped backward, "are you fucking kidding me?" He hollered, Blaine could hear the gasps of kids in nearby classrooms. Blaine's arms were now visibly shaking, he could barely recognize the boy in front of him, a boy he'd known since he transferred two years ago. His best friend.

"I don't wasn't to take it back, Blaine, they deserve to die. They just hate, for no damn reason, because a stupid fucking book tells them I'm a sinner. Tells them this is my fucking choice, that I like being slammed into lockers, being tormented. Having parents that can't even look me in the damn eyes, they're so repulsed." He slammed his head into the locker and sobbed.

"I can't take it back Blaine, I've killed four people. Four. Four assholes who gave me F's and mocked me because of my sexuality." He put his hands behind his head, just leaning his forehead against the lockers. It was now or never.

Blaine leaped forward and tried to grab the gun, but Matt was quicker, he turned it on Blaine and shot him in the stomach, Blaine toppled over. He gasped, tryng to breath, he looked down and saw blood pouring from his stomach.

"please, matt." he spatt, blood beging to fill his mouth.

"FUCK!" Matt jsut screamed and slammed a fist into the lockers, "Blaine, fuck, why did you try to take the damn gun?" He yelled, now crying, gut wrenching sobs.

Blaine just coughed up more blood, and curled over into himself, willing away then pain, hoping death would be kind and come quickly. He couldn't feel the bullet, and knew it had gone straight through. He began to choke on the blood filling his mouth, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"So then, I guess the police came,<p>

said we were accomplices,

because we wrote a list of people together, people who tormented us for being gay.

they said if Matt hadn't pulled the trigger on me, I would have helped him kill a lot more."

Blaine was in tears, Kurt could only sit frozen.

Kurt had heard about the shooting, heard about the two boys who planned it and carried it out.

"B-but he shot you, they didn't realize that maybe you were trying to stop him?"

Blaine just shook his head, "it was my word against a school full of kids who hated what I was. Who I am, so they lied."

Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I, I've done shit before, beat bullies up, got expelled for defending myself, but, this time, I tried to stop it, and-"

He could;t continue, he just buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and cried. He'd never gotten to tell the whole story, no one had ever listened. Kurt had listened. He hadn't run away, called him a liar.

He'd just, listened.

"What happened to, uh-Matt?"

Blaine pulled out of the hug and wiped his face on his coat sleeve,

"Shot himself, after he shot me, he turned the gun on himself. I guess he realized what he did, probably thought I was dead. God knows, I sure as hell thought I was dying"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, searching for some sign, any sign that Kurt didn't hate him.

"you-You are the bravest person I've ever met."

Blaine just fell back into Kurt's shoulder and cried, the taller boy just squeezed him tight and stroked his unruly curls just repeating himself.

"So brave Blaine, so damn brave."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh GOD right? PLEASE tell me what you guys think of this chapter, I know its a delicate issue, and I tried to show how serious it is. AGAIN do not do something like this, there is ALWAYS hope! Nor should you be a Blaine and run around a locked down school, but our Blaine really is a badass.<strong>

**So please tell me what you guys think! and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
